Tail Concerto : Le Médaillon des HommesLoups
by Max le Fou A.K.A. ButtBadger
Summary: Un jour, dans les mines de Ferzen, Nobuyuki découvrit une pierre magique aux étranges pouvoirs... Une pierre que Fool recherchait depuis longtemps pour prendre sa revanche sur les HommesChiens... Tiré du jeu Tail Concerto sur PSX
1. Chapitre 1

Tail Concerto

Le peuple des Loups

AVANT PROPOS

Depuis que j'ai testé et fini Tail Concerto sur PSX, je suis devenu fan tout de suite. Je savais que je le deviendrais, à l'époque où je voyais les tests sur Game One. Et ça a pas raté…  
J'avais testé la version US avant, mais j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur la version Européenne et j'ai pris toutes les documentations possibles !  
Par ailleurs, Dans le jeu, pas une seule fois n'est mentionnée la monnaie utilisée sur Prairia (c'est rare dans un jeu ce genre de détail oublié !) D'après la docu du manuel, ce serait des pierres précieuses qui feraient office de monnaie. J'ai fait un système à la zelda (avec des rubis de couleurs différentes) pour qu'on s'y retrouve.  
Sur ce, installez-vous bien et bonne lecture... Mais avant, je vous rappelle le résumé

L'histoire se passe sur le Royaume de Prairia. Un royaume peuplé par des hommes-chiens et quelques hommes-chats. Un gang appelé "les Chats Noirs" avaient attaqués à plusieurs reprises quelques iles. Ce gang, dirigé par trois femmes-chats Alicia Stair et Flare elles même sous les ordres d'un homme-chat nommé Fool, étaient chargés de retrouver les cristaux du Dieu Géant d'Acier. Finalement Fool parvint à les assembler, mais la renaissance du Dieu Géant causa un chaos puissant dans le royaume. Waffle, un homme-chien policier, réussit à démanteler le gang et à stopper le dieu géant. C'est là que notre histoire commence...

PROLOGUE

Le Dieu Géant d'Acier s'effondra

Cet immense armure vivante qui détruisait tout au dessous de Prairia ne semblait plus vouloir démolir la planète. Il commença à se disloquer, les bras d'abord, puis le reste, qui s'écroulèrent dans l'océan…

Les énormes parties du Dieu Géant d'Acier, en plongeant, laissèrent une suite d'énormes vagues qui avançaient en grandissant, vers le nord, droit sur une île terrestre du nom d'Endoria, inconnue du royaume… Elle engloutit un village entier et s'arrêta à environ un kilomètre après celui-ci… Du village il ne resta pratiquement rien. Le peuple qui y vivait, les hommes-loups, population très semblable au hommes-chiens si on ne tient pas compte du museau et des crocs plus longs, a été entièrement emporté avec le village…

Waffle venait de sauver son peuple, mais malgré ça, le Dieu Géant d'Acier a emmené avec lui un peuple entier dont les hommes-chats et hommes-chiens ignoraient totalement l'existence… De ces hommes-Loups, il ne restait plus que quelques reliques sur les ruines d'un vieux village en bordure de l'île d'Endoria

Waffle fut décoré de la médaille d'honneur pour avoir sauvé le royaume de Prairia, et tout allait redevenir comme avant…

CHAPITRE 1

Trois années ont passées depuis la « Bataille du Dieu Géant d'Acier » comme on avait coutume de l'appeler sur Prairia…

La grand-place de Resaca était tranquille ce matin là. Le clocher sonna 8h. Seuls quelques villageois se baladaient sur la place et le marché du jeudi-matin se mettait en place…

Nobuyuki Kentaro sortit de chez lui, la maison qui était au bord du vide et en face du clocher. Ses cheveux bleus lui tombaient un peu sur son long museau gris, se laissant parfois soulever par le vent, dévoilant ses yeux jaunes or. Il s'était habillé comme à son habitude, avec son T-shirt noir avec une tête de mort de rat dessus, son jean démodé et ses pauvres baskets blanches. De bonne humeur, il se dirigea vers la place du marché…

Il s'approcha d'un stand de fruits et légumes, tenu par une femme-chat aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux gris mais malicieux. C'était le genre de fille qui ne tient jamais en place…

Nobuyuki : Salut, Flare !

Flare : Salut Nobu !

Nobu : Alors ? Toujours à éponger cette fameuse dette dont tu me parles souvent ?

Flare : Eh oui ! Heureusement c'est bientôt fini ! Dans un mois, moi et mes sœurs on aura remboursé l'état !

Nobu : C'est vrai ? super cool ! ça faisait combien de temps que ça a commencé ?

Flare : C'était il y a trois ans.

Nobu : Trois ans !

Nobu n'en revenait pas que ça ait duré si longtemps.

Flare : Ben oui ! A cause de Fool on n'arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises parce qu'il nous avait raconté n'importe quoi sur les hommes-chiens… Mais depuis que le Dieu Géant d'Acier s'est écroulé dans la mer et que Fool a été arrêté, on a compris et il a fallu qu'on répare nos dégâts. Mais c'est presque fini… ça va Nobu ?

A la mention de Dieu Géant d'Acier, Le visage canin de Nobu avait changé.

Nobu : Hein ? Non ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien…

Puis il repartit en faisant un bref au revoir à Flare… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait attendrissante cette jolie fille-chat avec ses yeux mutins et sa bouille adorable… Il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour elle… Il trouva soudainement une idée. Il retourna voir Flare et lui demanda :

Nobu : Flare, dis moi, il te manque combien ?

Flare : Hein ? Euh… A peu près une centaine de rubis. Pourquoi ?

Nobu : Euh pour rien. Bonne journée !

Puis il partit vers le port de Resaca, prit son ballon et partit dans les airs…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bon je sais ma grammaire est pas terrible, mais ça a toujours été le cas.  
Pourquoi je suis le seul à avoir jamais de reviews ? Allez s'il vous plait reviewez-moi, ça m'encouragera à écrire la suite ! ;) 


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

Nobu atterrit sur l'île volante de Ferzen. Il alla voir le chef de chantier et lui demanda s'il avait du boulot. Nobu se fit engager comme mineur, on lui donna son casque, son marteau piqueur et on l'envoya au fond de la 3ème mine.

Une semaine passa. Nobu avait gagné 95 rubis en travaillant sur Ferzen. Il avait appris toutes les ficelles du métier de mineur. Durant toute la semaine, il avait creusé sa petite galerie et il en ramena des tas de pierres précieuses…

Puis, un soir, alors qu'il donnait ses derniers coups de marteau-piqueur, le rocher qu'il perçait s'effondra sur lui-même, laissant place à un trou. Un énorme trou rond qui paraissait vide. En son centre, il y avait quelque chose de brillant qui dépassait du « sol » du trou. Surpris de sa découverte, Nobu prit son burin et commença à tailler autour de la chose.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il creusait, il vit que la chose ressemblait à un médaillon étrange de la taille d'un œuf de poule. Une perle orange entourée d'une légère armature d'or. Nobu venait de finir de l'extraire quand soudain il entendit de la mine : « Nobu ! C'est l'heure ! Faut rentrer ! Tu sais bien que ton contrat ne paye pas les heures sup' alors pas la peine de rester ! » Nobu se leva et répondit : « Chef venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est vraiment étrange ! » Le chef entra dans le trou et regarda le médaillon. Après quelques instants il dit : « ça c'est étrange. Je n'ai jamais vu de médaillon de ce genre de toute ma carrière… Vraiment très étrange. Ben écoute, p'tit gars, emmène la pierre avec toi, puis ramène-là demain. J'appellerai Russel pour lui demander son avis. C'est un expert, on a toujours fait appel à lui pour ce genre d'analyse. » Nobu acquiesça, mit le médaillon autour de son cou et repartit vers son ballon.

Alors qu'il revenait vers Resaca, il fit une halte vers Porto. Comme le soir tombait, il ne restait pas grand monde dans les rues. Il se balada sur une place, sans trop savoir quoi faire… Soudain il vit un attroupement de villageois. Autour, il y avait un camion qui s'était renversé. Un véhicule qui devait peser dans les 30 tonnes. Plusieurs villageois essayaient de le retourner, sans y arriver vraiment. Nobu décida d'y mettre la main à la patte et couru aider les villageois. Il se plaça dans un endroit libre et poussa de toutes ses forces. Son médaillon se mit à briller et le camion se retrouva à l'endroit presque d'un seul coup ! Nobu n'en revenait pas !… Il regarda son médaillon qui brillait et il comprit. Ce médaillon devait fournir une force herculéenne à celui qui le porte… Les villageois impressionnés le remercièrent grandement. Un peu gêné, Nobu se contenta de réponde « pas de quoi… »… Il ne vit pas qu'il était observé par une ombre qui pensa « Mes recherches auraient-elles enfin aboutit ? »

Soudain il aperçut que Waffle avait aussi donné un coup de main aux villageois. Le visage de Nobu vira au rouge et cria :

Nobu : Waffle ! Te voilà enfin ! Cela fait trois ans que j'attends ma revanche !

Waffle : Hein ? Mais qui es-tu ? Quelle revanche ?

Nobu : Tu participes bien au concours de RoboArmures dans deux mois ?

Waffle : Heu oui…

Nobu : Eh bien je vais aussi m'y inscrire ! Je ferai mon RoboArmure à moi et on règlera nos comptes sur le terrain !

puis Nobu partit. Waffle le regarda partir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nobu le haïssait tant… L'ombre qui observait pensa « huh… Le concours de RoboArmures… »

Nobu partit de Porto pour revenir sur Resaca… Avant de rentrer chez lui, il voulut en avoir le cœur net à propos de ce médaillon. Il partit dans les ruines au sommet de la tour et tenta de soulever une grosse pierre. Il y arriva sans trop d'efforts ! Pour lui, elle était à peine plus lourde qu'un sac de légumes !… Bien content, il décida de rentrer chez lui en se demandant ce que penserait Russel de sa découverte…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, Nobu apprécie pas trop Waffle, mais c'est de courte durée et puis moi j'adore Waffle, je vois pas pourquoi je forcerai Nobu à le détester, quoi... Puis tiens je m'arrangerai à faire plus de scènes avec des persos du jeu... Tiens elles font quoi les soeurs Pris ?... Allez, des reviews, plz! 


End file.
